


В тепле

by Luna44



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 07:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11618832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna44/pseuds/Luna44
Summary: Денни перетряхнет собственными руками весь грузовой док, только бы найти Стива.





	В тепле

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Warm Place](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8827132) by [kristen999](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristen999/pseuds/kristen999). 



Денни с силой давил на педаль газа, выжимая из Камаро все возможное — стрелка спидометра давно перевалила за 150. Въезд в грузовой док порта — на обширную территорию размещения грузов, предназначенных как для межостровных, так и для международных перевозок — был уже недалеко. И именно оттуда была получена последняя весть от Стива.  
Сжимая руль так, что побелели костяшки пальцев, Денни вспоминал телефонный звонок, который принял в офисе.

_«Эй, где ты? — ответил он после третьего звонка, — Я думал, что мы с тобой встретимся…»_

_«Денни… мы ошибались, — торопливо проговорил Стив, — это сам Соболь занимается контрабандой…»_

_Слова прервали звуки выстрелов, оглушительные даже по телефону._

_«Стив! — перекрикивал этот хаос Денни, — Стив, ответь мне!»_

_Но звонок оборвался. Денни выхватил оружие из ящика стола и, уже выбегая из офиса, набрал номер Чина._

С момента последнего контакта со Стивом прошло два часа; два часа, как выяснилось, что Григорий Соболь не жертва международной шайки контрабандистов, а ее глава, ответственный за многочисленные убийства.

С визгом шин, Денни на безумной скорости направился к въезду в порт. Он врубил сирену, несясь по главному проезду к скоплению складов и десяткам больших грузовых судов, виднеющимся вдали, в ожидании своей очереди пришвартоваться в доке. У пропускного пункта охраны махнул полицейским значком и скоро заметил Чина, уже стоявшего в ожидании у своего Мустанга.  
Денни остановился рядом с огромным пикапом Лу.

— Где Соболь? – крикнул он, выскакивая из машины.

Чин успокаивающе поднял руку:

— Денни.

— Где этот недоносок?

— С ним сейчас Лу.

Когда Стив позвонил, остальная команда проверяла другой след. Соболь вовсю сворачивал свои махинации, когда Чин, Коно и Лу его арестовали. Но у Соболя пухлый бумажник и обширные связи: если его арестовать, он выйдет под залог в тот же час. А их единственный шанс найти Стива упускать никак нельзя.  
Сейчас самое время, чтобы заставить преступника заговорить.

Денни нервно растер лицо рукой:

— Вы что-нибудь у него выяснили?

— Еще нет.

— Почему нет, блядь?!

Чин нахмурился и успокаивающе положил руку ему на плечо:

— Мы давим на него, давим по полной. Но ты же понимаешь, на это необходимо время.

Вот только времени у них нет. Денни подошел с Чином к его машине, обдумывая положение, напоминая себе, что он полицейский, что он должен выполнить свою работу. Они все должны.

Раздался корабельный гудок – болезненное напоминание, как обширна и запутанна территория их поиска. Денни вдохнул пропитанный солью воздух, в голосе отразились его отчаяние и ярость:

— Что вообще у нас есть?

Чин ответил по-деловому:

— Телефон Стива мы так и не отследили, но местная охрана уже прочесывает порт.

Денни осмотрел тесный лабиринт из разноцветных контейнеров, ожидавших погрузки.

— Двух часов более чем достаточно, чтобы кого-то спрятать.

Они ищут не тело, потому что Стив не мертв. Не может такого быть, после всех этих бомб и международных похитителей, ядерных взрывов и стольких раз, когда Денни за шкирку оттаскивал МакГаррета от самого края могилы.

Если понадобится, Денни перетряхнет собственными руками весь грузовой док.

— Эй, парни, — позвала Коно. Она спешила от складского помещения, в котором команда удерживала Соболя. – Местная охрана передала, что они обнаружили машину Стива брошенной возле склада с горючим. Офицер Блэкмен разыскивает свидетелей, но пока никто не признался, что видел Стива.

— А что насчет видеонаблюдения? – спросил Денни.

— Ничего, — Коно раздраженно покачала головой, — вся сеть видеокамер сегодня днем вышла из строя.

— Неудивительно, — заметил Чин, — Стив упоминал, что единственный способ успешного существования для контрабандной деятельности подобного размаха – это заручиться помощью и соучастием в администрации порта.

Но для Денни это не имело значения:

— Мы пока не вышли на этого сообщника, зато у нас есть Соболь.

Коно обменялась обеспокоенным взглядом с Чином:

— Он ничего не скажет.

Денни сжал зубы, переплавляя свои гнев и тревогу в твердую решимость:

— Мне скажет.

***

Склад был заполнен пачками деревянных паллет и рядами корабельных грузовых контейнеров. Офисное помещение ремонтировалось: дверь отсутствовала, ее заменяла пленка; инструменты и деревянный брус были беспорядочно разбросаны повсюду — просто полоса препятствий.

Денни прорвался через беспорядок, сразу направившись к столу, возле которого сидел прикованным к стулу Григорий Соболь. Лу Гровер нависал над ним, разминая суставы пальцев, лицо его покрывал пот. Заметив Денни, он кивнул ему.

Соболь был маленьким, но плотным ублюдком, немалую его мышечную массу покрывал слой жира. Кровь, капавшая с угла рта, испачкала на груди его тысячедолларовую рубашку. Он сплюнул на землю у ног Денни и ухмыльнулся:

— Ты здесь, чтобы отвезти меня домой?

— Где он?

— Ты бы пояснил, что ли.

Денни двинул ему по ребрам, сломав верхнее левое. Соболь согнулся с болезненным мычанием.

— Я задал вопрос, — Денни склонился к его уху.

Тяжело сопя, Соболь выпрямился и с вызовом посмотрел на него:

— Твоя собачонка кусается больнее.

Лу повернул к Соболю голову. Денни не остановил его, когда он заехал Соболю в челюсть, а потом с проклятием встряхнул рукой.

Это не сработало. Соболь был не из хлюпиков, к тому же неглуп. Он ожидал, что его либо вызволит армия юристов, либо что подельники подчистят…

Нет. Нет. Денни запретил себе думать об этом. Стив все еще жив. И грядущие выходные они проведут вместе, как и планировали.

Денни огляделся, прерывисто дыша. Намерение пересчитать Соболю кости превращалось в неукротимое желание. В ярости он заметил нечто на строительном верстаке, и кровь его застыла в жилах.

— Может, вам, парнишки, стоит позвонить герл-скаутам, — с ухмылкой посоветовал Соболь. — Слышал, что они хороши в розыске людей. Может, и вашего пропавшего «котика» найдут.

Все сомнения покинули Денни, и он потянулся за гвоздеметом.

— Откуда ты знаешь, что он «морской котик»?

Стив и Денни встречали Соболя лишь один раз, но тот, должно быть, проявил интерес к их биографиям.

Денни развернулся и зашагал к нему с гвоздеметом в руке.

Вся краска сошла с лица Соболя. Он отчаянно забился на стуле:

— Эй, что ты задумал?

Денни оглянулся на Коно и Чина, стоявших позади с мрачным решительным видом. Коно лишь кивнула ему. Он снова повернулся. Лу встал позади Соболя, удерживая его за плечи, в его взгляде тоже не было вопросов.

Денни направил гвоздемет на ступню Соболя и нажал спуск. Отдача оказалась сильнее, чем он ожидал.

Соболь заорал.

— Где находится коммандер МакГаррет? – вновь задал вопрос Денни терпеливым, ровным тоном.

— Я убью тебя!

Денни снова выстрелил.

— У меня целая коробка гвоздей. Я еще толком и не начал, — он снова поднял гвоздемет, направляя его в колено Соболю. – Очень надеюсь, что ты любишь спорт.

— Прекрати! – задыхаясь, проревел Соболь, — Он в одном из контейнеров!

Сначала значение слов не дошло до Денни, руки его дрожали он избытка адреналина, палец все еще был на спуске.

— В каком контейнере? – требовательно спросил Чин, шагнув ближе.

Соболь тряс окровавленной ступней, словно бы тщетно пытаясь вытряхнуть торчавшие гвозди. Чин пнул по ней Соболя:

— Что за контейнер?!

— Под номером DH1…826… ты покойник!

— Я поищу в базе порта, — сказала Коно, вынимая телефон. — Охрана дала мне доступ, когда мы с Чином приехали. Все контейнеры снабжены отслеживающими устройствами. Мы определим, где он находится.

Денни все еще не отпустило, он уронил молоток на пол. Во рту было сухо, сердце бешено колотилось. И все же ему удалось подойти к Коно, имитируя внешнее хладнокровие.  
Чин присоединился к ним:

— Надеюсь, этот контейнер еще не погрузили на корабль.

— Пока нет, но вот-вот перевезут. — Коно поспешно набирала что-то на телефоне. — Он направлен в квадрат SW-3215. Нам нужно срочно связаться с погрузчиком и остановить его.

— Нет, подождите. — Лу присоединился к их тесному кружку. — Мы еще не знаем, нет ли в портовой администрации сообщника. Мы можем его ненароком предостеречь.

Достаточно разговоров.

— Чего же мы ждем? – прорычал Денни, — Давайте найдем Стива.

— Черт возьми. Ребята, погодите секунду. Я получила декларацию. В ней говорится, что искомый нами контейнер – это морозильник для перевозки тунца, — с тревогой объявила Коно.

***

Денни хотелось двинуть Соболю по зубам, но он не мог задерживаться, лишь давил на гудок своей машины, несясь по территории порта, когда какой-нибудь идиот намеревался пересечь ему дорогу на своем погрузчике.

Стив пропал уже четыре часа назад. Сколько времени человек способен выжить в морозильнике?

— Стив прошел самую крутую подготовку в мире, — произнес Чин с пассажирского места, — его обучали выживанию в холодной воде…

— Тогда ему было лет двадцать с небольшим, — прервал его Денни, — не говоря уже, что служил он в основном в пустыне, и после прожил на тропическом острове больше пяти лет.

— Он борец. Он выживет.

Перед ними выскочил вилочный погрузчик, и Денни вильнул, обгоняя его. Чин ухватился за ручку дверцы. Он взглянул на экран ноутбука, съехавшего у него на коленях:

— Притормози и поверни налево.

Денни резко повернул в проход, грудью ударившись о руль при торможении. Оглядел дюжину металлических контейнеров разных цветов в окно со своей водительской стороны:

— Который из них?

— Маркировка контейнера должно находиться в верхнем правом углу.

Выскочив из машины, Денни всматривался в обозначения. Рядом припарковался пикап Лу. Из него вышли Лу и Коно с термоодеялом, направившись к Денни и Чину, изучавшим контейнеры в поисках нужного.

Первые три контейнера Денни пропустил – каждый начинался не с тех букв. J, P, O… Где же он?

— Сюда! – крикнул Чин, — Вот этот, синий.

Денни осмотрел запоры: два металлических штыря проходили от верха до низа каждой дверцы, на них крепился ящик, скрывающий замок, который удерживал закрытыми центральные рукоятки дверец.

Лу пробормотал:

— Эти ящички сделаны так, чтобы только засунуть ключ в замок, но слишком малы, чтобы пытаться его взломать.

Денни это не волновало. Он собирался вытащить свой пистолет, когда услышал, как сзади подошла Коно.

— Отойдите! – крикнула она и всадила в замок три пули.

Лу сбросил его остатки на землю:

— Скорее, скорее.

— Нам надо избавиться от этих штырей, — сказал Чин и принялся выкручивать крепежные винты из верхних петель.

Денни склонился и занялся нижними. После нескольких неловких усилий он сумел подцепить винт.

— Готово, — объявила Коно.

Один за другим они убрали штыри — металл лязгнул, упав на асфальт. Лу потянулся открыть левую дверцу.

— Стив! – крикнул он, перекрывая шум генераторов внутри.

Денни потянул правую дверцу, поток морозного воздуха ударил в лицо. Внутри было темно, шум работающих кондиционеров казался очень громким.

— Стив! – крикнул он. – Стивен!

Он включил фонарик – луч уперся в уложенные в пенопласт упаковки тунца. Воняло рыбой. Денни заметил Стива, лежащего на металлическом полу, свернувшись в комок, и сердце его упало.

— Нашел!

Чин и Лу вбежали следом, их фонарики дали больше света. Денни добрался до Стива и, встав на колени, потянулся нащупать пульс на его шее. Прижал пальцы к холодной коже и почувствовал слабое биение. Он чуть не заплакал от облегчения.

— Давай, Денни, вытащим его отсюда, — поторопил Лу.

Денни подхватил Стива подмышки, Чин обошел его и взялся за длинные ноги:

— Держу, — сказал Чин.

Вместе они вынесли Стива из морозильника на свет. Коно расстелила термоодеяло на земле, Чин и Денни уложили на него Стива. Одеяло обернули вокруг него.

Стив был без сознания, лицо пепельно-бледное, губы посинели. На виске запеклась кровь — видимо, туда пришелся удар. Выглядел Стив мертвым.

— Когда приедет скорая? – с тревогой спросил Лу.

— Только через десять минут, — ответила Коно, нервно растирая ладони о джинсы.

— Мы можем разместить его в машине и включить обогрев, — предложил Чин.

Денни встал на колени рядом со Стивом, прижал обе руки к его холодному лицу, его горлу, считая мелкие вздохи его груди под тонким одеялом:

— Нет, если его согреть слишком быстро, это может стать причиной сердечного приступа.

Чин наградил его удивленным взглядом, и Денни слабо улыбнулся:

— Я проходил тренинг по гипотермии.

— Он прав, — сказал Лу, уперев руки в бока, — согревать его нужно постепенно.

Мозг Денни переключился на автопилот:

— Чин, у тебя ведь есть в машине термос с кофе?

— Да, — Чин понятливо кивнул, — я принесу.

— Коно, поищи еще полотенец или одеял, все, что мы сможем использовать, чтобы отогреть его.

— Уже бегу, — она бросилась обратно к машинам.

— Ладно… ладно, — бормотал Денни себе под нос. Стив без сознания, что означает, что он находился под воздействием низких температур больше часа, и еще он не дрожал, а это значит, тело его уже не справлялось. Мысль о том, что Стив находится на грани…

— Мы его разденем? – спросил Лу.

Пусть одежда Стива и не была мокрой, но оставлять ее на нем – это оставлять еще один источник холода.

— Да, — Денни развернул одеяло и принялся расстегивать пуговицы на рубашке Стива.

Лу стащил с себя рубашку и протянул ее, оставшись в майке. Денни накинул рубашку Стиву на грудь, потом занялся пряжкой его ремня, стащил джинсы, позволяя солнцу согревать бледную теперь, в отличие от обычного его загара, кожу.

— Я нашла несколько пляжных полотенец!

Коно подбежала и стала накрывать ими грудь Стива, подворачивая под плечи и руки.

Денни взял одно из них, со смешными улыбающимися ананасами, и накрыл ноги Стива.

Чин склонился с термосом в руке:

— Я просил «скорую» поторопиться. Они будут через пять минут.

Денни сел на землю возле головы Стива, вытянул ноги, обдумывая следующий шаг, планируя, как помочь и насколько быстро это можно сделать. Подхватил одеяло за край, поднял его и подтянул Стива себе на колени. Голову Стива устроил у себя на груди, под подбородком, руками обнял его, прижимая к себе.

— Передай мне еще одно полотенце, — попросил он Коно, — нужно согреть его шею и голову.

Коно присела и обернула пушистым красным полотенцем горло Стива.

Воспользовавшись моментом, она погладила Стива по щеке:

— Денни сейчас тебя согреет, босс, — она перевела взгляд на Денни. — Мы можем сделать что-то еще? Ну, не знаю, растереть ему руки и ноги?

— Нет, — ответил Денни, — массаж может побудить его сосуды слишком расшириться.

— А это плохо? – спросил Чин.

— Да, потому что больше холодной крови устремится к сердцу, и оно может… — Денни не смог завершить мысль.

Он удерживал Стива, плотно укутанного в полотенца и одеяло:

— Давай же, начинай дрожать, друг, ты можешь это сделать.

Денни перехватил Стива удобнее, склонившись над ним и прижимаясь щекой к грубой щетине на его щеке. Кожа все еще оставалась дьявольски холодной. Денни закрыл глаза и забормотал под нос уговоры, раскачивая их обоих.

— Только тебя могли закрыть в морозильнике посреди тропического острова. Ну правда, я разочарован, что ты не справился с замком при помощи своих шнурков или других подручных средств. Что за моряк такой не способен сбежать из грузового контейнера, предназначенного для перевозок по морю?

Он сжал Стива еще крепче:

— И ты был окружен гигантскими тунцами. Как это «морской котик» оказался заперт посреди еды, которая оказывается в итоге на бутерброде?

— Тун-цы? – слабо выдохнул Стив.

Сердце Денни забилось чаще:

— Да, тунцы, мы поймали такого посреди океана, помнишь, до того, как нашу лодку угнали?

Коно и Чин склонились по обе стороны от них, Лу кричал на кого-то по телефону, требуя поторопиться.

— Стив? – прошептал Денни ему в ухо, — Ты меня слышишь?

Стив стал подрагивать — его тело начинало бороться.

— Г-где… я?

— В моих чудодейственных руках.

Коно фыркнула.

— Ч-то?

Дезориентация достаточно обычна для пострадавших от гипотермии, не считая возможного сотрясения мозга. Денни не хотелось, чтобы Стив стал беспокоиться:

— Ты на Гавайях. С тобой все будет в порядке, обещаю.

Чин склонился, заглядывая им в лица:

— У меня есть теплый кофе.

— Попробуй помочь ему сделать пару глотков.

Но Стив слабо затрепыхался, протестуя, когда Чин придвинулся к нему ближе.

— Стив, все хорошо, это просто кофе, — тихо и спокойно увещевал его Чин.

— Эй, эээй, ш-ш-ш, тихо, — велел ему Денни.

Голова Стива повернулась на плече Денни. Он сосредоточил на его лице растерянный взгляд, веки так и стремились сомкнуться, но Стив заставлял их открыться снова, тело задрожало от усилий.

— Это я, Денни. Ты знаешь мой голос, Стив. Знаешь, что я тебе никогда не солгу.

Зубы Стива начали стучать.

— Ты веришь мне, Стив?

Несмотря на свое бедственное состояние, Стив сумел слабо кивнуть.

— Вот и хорошо. Теперь позволь Чину дать тебе попить, это поможет, я обещаю. Чину ты тоже доверяешь. Мы охана.

Стив старался снова кивнуть, но движение прервалось усилившейся дрожью, становящейся неудержимой. Денни это обнадеживало. Дрожь означала, что тело Стива вновь стало вырабатывать тепло.

Чин обхватил затылок Стива, чтобы удерживать его неподвижно, и склонил край термоса настолько, чтобы из него можно было пить. Стив глотнул неосторожно и чуть не выплюнул жидкость, закашлявшись.

Чин подождал, пока Стив восстановит дыхание, и вновь прижал термос к его губам:

— Легче, легче, понемногу.

Коно придерживала ногу Стива через все слои одеял, словно стараясь придать ему сил.

Денни поддерживал Стива, пока тот пытался сесть, удерживая его внутри кокона. Чин продолжал понемногу поить Стива, поддерживая его затылок. Но через минуту МакГаррет снова обмяк, голова откинулась на грудь Денни, энергия его иссякла от приложенных усилий.

— Ничего, детка, — сказал Денни, — ты молодец.

— Т-так ус-с-тал…

— Знаю, но ты не должен засыпать.

— Не… м-мо-гу…

— Ты можешь. Ты ведь упрямый сукин сын, и ты послан небесами, чтобы сводить меня с ума.

Стив умудрился криво усмехнуться, взгляд еще оставался расфокусированным, но он боролся с изнеможением.

В отдалении Денни заслышал благословенный звук сирен.

— Сколько часов составил твой рекорд бодрствования? – Денни слегка встряхнул Стива. — Ну же, я прошу похвастаться перед нами своими потрясающими спецназовскими умениями.

— С-сорок…

— Сорок чего?

— С-сорок три ч-часа.

— Всего сорок три? Надо сказать, ожидал, что трое-четверо суток, как минимум.

— Н-не было с-стиму…

— Стимула или стимуляторов? Хотел бы надеяться, что под стимуляторами ты понимаешь кофе, но что-то подсказывает, что нет.

Сирены стали громче, Денни обмяк от облегчения. Неотложная помощь, наконец-то, прибыла.

У двух парамедиков не заняло много времени оценить ситуацию, они действовали быстро и слаженно. Они не раскутывали Стива, пока проверяли его состояние, измерили пульс, только освободили руку, чтобы измерить давление.

Один из парамедиков был высоким гавайцем из коренного населения. Его табличка с именем была наполовину скрыта, но Денни успел разобрать – Алика. Он измерил температуру Стива, использовав термометр для уха.

— Мы должны доставить вас в больницу. Согласны, коммандер?

Стив оставался безучастен, глаза его были закрыты. Отсутствие сопротивления и явная беспомощность Стива вновь подстегнули защитнические инстинкты Денни:

— Двигайте уже, — потребовал он, посчитав, что парамедики работают недостаточно быстро.

— Не волнуйтесь, детектив, — сказал Алика тем успокаивающим, рациональным тоном, который всегда, без исключений, дьявольски Денни бесил, — мы хорошо о нем позаботимся.

Напарник Алики отогнул одеяло и полотенца, освободил левую руку Стива. У него заняло несколько секунд, чтобы ввести в вену иглу от капельницы. Этот второй парамедик взглянул на Алику:

— Он готов к транспортировке.

Оба они подняли Стива на щит носилок и, закрепив его на месте, переместили на каталку.

Алика посмотрел на Денни и остальную команду, все они поднялись и встали рядом:

— Мы отвезем его в Триплер. Вы можете следовать за нами, если хотите.

— Мы будем вашим сопровождением, — сказал Лу, направляясь к своему пикапу.

Коно схватила Денни за руку, потому что он застыл на месте, следя, как Стива погружают в машину скорой:

— Давай, помоги Лу расчистить дорогу.

Денни перевел на нее и приблизившегося Чина смятенный взгляд.

— Мы присоединимся к тебе в госпитале, как только оформим арест Соболя.

И как он мог забыть об ублюдке, ответственном за все произошедшее? Стоило лишь вспомнить расфокусированный взгляд Стива, в Денни вновь заклокотала ярость.

Он повернул к своей машине, но Коно твердо придержала его за руку:

— Забудь об этом отбросе, у тебя есть дело поважнее.

Помедлив, Денни кивнул, не говоря ни слова. Коно отпустила его руку, а Чин сжал плечо:

— Мы приедем, как только закончим.

«Скорая» тронулась в сопровождении пикапа Лу, и включенные сирены обеих машин стали отдаляться.

***

Он ненавидел больницы: запах болезни, тревоги в комнатах ожидания, стресса, исходящего от персонала и обеспокоенных семей пациентов.

Денни листал журналы, не читая; выходил, чтобы ответить на телефонные звонки: разговаривал с Чином и Коно, с мэром, ФБР, АТФ и, наконец, со своей любимой дочерью.

Во всей мешанине тревог и голосов, контроль над своими собственными эмоциями сдерживала лишь тонкая пленка самообмана. Сколько же прошло с момента, когда он получил тот звонок от Стива?

Денни беспокойно вышагивал до тех пор, пока с его плеч не сняли этот невыносимый груз и не проводили в отдельную тихую палату, свет в которой был приглушен.

Денни почти без сил осел на стул рядом с койкой Стива — тело стало тяжелым. Единственное, что он смог — это просунуть руку под боковое металлическое перильце койки и обхватить вялую ладонь Стива.

Он улыбнулся: пальцы Стива были теплыми.

— Коммандер МакГаррет хорошо реагирует на лечение, — сообщила медсестра. — Он продолжает получать теплые внутривенные растворы и увлажненный кислород. Следующий осмотр врачом будет завтра утром.

— Значит, его жизнь вне опасности?

— Его показатели стабилизировались.

Такой ответ трудно было принять за уверения в крепком здоровье, но Денни удовлетворился и этим. Теплые синие одеяла накрывали все тело Стива, за исключением рук и головы, волосы его местами были спутаны и торчали в разные стороны.

— Тебя словно током дернули, и ты похож на синее буррито. — Пальцы Стива дернулись в руке Денни. — Вот правда, видел бы ты себя в зеркало.

Денни сжал руку Стива, потом опустил вниз перильце койки. После того, как избавился от металлической преграды, он склонился и устроился подбородком на его плече:

— Отдыхай, детка. Я буду здесь, когда ты очнешься. И на следующий день, и на следующий, и потом тоже, и всегда.

***

Должно быть, Денни в какой-то момент задремал. Спина ныла из-за неудобной позы, но, когда он поднял голову с груди Стива, то обнаружил, что МакГаррет смотрит на него из-под полуопущенных век.

— Привет, — прошептал Денни и потянулся, чтобы поцеловать его лицо.

— Привет, — пробубнил Стив из-под кислородной маски, хриплым и ломким голосом.

Для Денни это был самый прекрасный звук в мире.


End file.
